Problem: Find all roots of the polynomial $x^3+x^2-4x-4$. Enter your answer as a list of numbers separated by commas.
By the Rational Root Theorem, any root of the polynomial must divide $4$. Therefore the roots are among the numbers $\pm 1,2$. Since these are only four values, we can try all of them to find that that the roots are $\boxed{-1,2,-2}$.